Take My Hand
by HaloGatomon
Summary: In a fierce battle, Gohan is injured and becomes blind. Confused and scared, he pushes everyone away, but Goku is determined to help his son through this nightmare. Can father and son learn to help each other through their biggest challenge yet?


Disclaimer ~ Me no own DBZ *gets teary eyes* I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Author's Note ~ This is a heart-warming fic I came up with after I watched a film. Dedicated to all my friends, and I would name you all if there wasn't so many *sweatdrops*, but especially dedicated to Ty (aka Prince Tyler Briefs). This takes place after DBGT, but in my fic, Goku didn't leave with the eternal dragon. I hope you like it.  
  
Summary ~ When Gohan is hurt in a battle and loses his sight, his world is turned completely upside down. Confused and scared, he pushes everyone close to him away, but one person above all is determined to help his son through this nightmare. To Goku, it's not only about his responsibility as Gohan's father, but also his feelings of guilt for this and another incident. Will father and son be able to help each other through the most difficult challenge of their lives yet?  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Take My Hand  
  
Chapter 1-How It Happened  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness.  
  
Complete and utter darkness, that's all he could see.  
  
It tore his heart apart and it had thrown everything upside down into a spiral of never-ending pain and torment.  
  
Something precious, something irreplaceable had been taken from him.  
  
His sight.  
  
In the dying stages of a final battle with the leader of the Nesimbic race, Emperor Kinachi, Gohan had saved his father from a vicious attack and paid the price for it, his vision.   
  
Now, Gohan was completely blind.  
  
He only found out when he woke up in the hospital. He was sure his eyes were open, but he couldn't see a thing. At first, he thought that there was some bandage over his head and eyes, but he was then told that the attack had caused massive damage to his eyes and he was blinded, most likely for the rest of his life.  
  
He was hurt, confused, angry, scared, so many things rolled into one.  
  
The doctor had recommended that Gohan go see a specialist in helping people deal with blindness, but Goku disagreed, knowing full well that Gohan would resent it, especially how he been reacting in the days in was in hospital. Instead, Goku said he and the rest of Gohan's family and friends would look after him, saying it would be much better if it were people that were close to Gohan to help him.  
  
However, things didn't turn out the way Goku had planned.  
  
Gohan was keeping himself separate from everyone else. When they tried to help him, he would push them away and tell them to leave him alone. He resented even their help. Gohan had grown bitter of them and himself.  
  
Finally, Goku suggested that Gohan stay with him for a while, so he could teach Gohan alone how to deal without his vision. Not only being his father, Goku could handle Gohan better than anyone. Gohan hadn't been happy about it at all, but he didn't do anything to stop the arrangements.  
  
Now, Gohan sat alone on his bed, lost in deep thought, two months since he had gone to stay with his father. Nothing had improved with his attitude, despite Goku's best efforts. But he knew too well that his father was very determined and he wouldn't give up on him.   
  
Gohan noticed something else about his father though, something he could feel from him and hear in his voice. For the past few weeks, something was different about his father. It was the same kind of thing he noticed when Goten and Chichi had died.  
  
It had been just over 3 years since Goten had been killed in a previous battle and Chichi had died a year after that, due to a fatal illness. It had hit everyone hard, especially Gohan. What Gohan couldn't understand is why it appeared as though his father didn't care, like it didn't effect. Whever something would mention Goten or Chichi, Goku would quickly change the subject, he rarely talked about them.   
  
Now more than ever, Gohan simply believed his father didn't care, that was one of the main reasons he had grown more bitterly towards him than anyone else. Gohan believed that the only reasons his father was trying to help him now was out of pitty, not love.  
  
If he only knew how wrong he was.  
  
Someday soon though, Gohan would find out the truth.  
  
But for now, he was left alone in the darkness of his room, locked in his own eternal darkness, from which, there was no escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that chapter was so sort, I had to set the scene and atmosphere so you knew what was going on before I started the long scenes, but there will be much more to come ^_^ Was it okie? Want more? R&R and tell me! 


End file.
